The Spring Dance
by BENZJR
Summary: Both the middle and High school are combined together. There is a school dance and all the digidestined (Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Yolie, Tk, Cody, Kari, and Davis) all can’t wait. Rated T for mild language and Sensuality (mostly Dancing)


Authors Note: It's really great that you appreciate my stories. I was listening to Mariah Carey's song; _It's Like That _and it gave me an idea for a new fanfic. This is another one that is plain and simple.

Summary: Both the middle and High school are combined together. There is a school dance and all the digidestined (Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Yolie, Tk, Cody, Kari, and Davis) all can't wait. They all plan to do special things to prepare for the occasion. Rated T for mild language and slightly sensual (Mostly Dancing). Mimi, Joe, and Ken go to different school, but they'll come in eventually.

**_The Spring Dance_**

(The Kamiya Apartment)

It was a hot day out as it was May 27th. As she woke up, Kari did her daily routine: Get up, make the bed, pick an outfit, brush her teeth, and eat breakfast before leaving for school. As Kari got out of her Bed she folded and picked out a very seductive outfit. It was a black tank top and a short black skirt. She quickly put the outfit on, brushed her teeth and grabbed her book bag. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Tai, in his school uniform, a green shirt with plaid dress pants.

"Good Morning Tai." Kari greeted as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Good Morning Kari." As they both ate at a fast paste, they both caught the hiccups.

"Oh, great! Know I'll never get rid of them." Tai then hesitated as he grabbed his book bag and headed for school. Kari, who was a genius of getting rid of stuff, was able to get rid of her hiccups and got her stuff for school.

(Tk's Apartment)

Tk was still sleeping before Kari and Tai had left their home. He was faster at preparing for school than anyone else. When he woke up, he first noticed his clock and it was 7:40 a.m.

"Oh, crap. I have to get up." Tk jumped out of bed, picked the first outfit he saw, which was a blue Nike sweatsuit with white sneakers. He didn't have time to choose a nice outfit. He brushed his teeth and ran to the kitchen. He saw his mom cooking herself breakfast.

"Good Morning sweetie. Had a good-"

"No time to talk mom. I'm late!" His mom than gave him a piece of toast and his book bag. He ran straight for the door, when his mom yelled; "Don't forget your lunch money." He then ran back and grabbed the 7 dollars out of his mom's hand. He headed for the elevator and ran straight for school.

(Yolie's Apartment)

"Come on, were going to be late!" Yolie was in front of the bathroom door when her brother was inside, doing whatever things Yolie's family does. Yolie was furious and continued to knock at the doors. "God, these are time where I wished I was an only child." With that her brother came out, with paper all around his chin.

"What the hell were you doing? Playing with dad's razors?"

"For Your information, its called puberty. I've got a goatee."

"More like immaturity." Yolie's brother than walked away and she entered the bathroom. It was 7:45 by the time she was done taking a shower and making herself up. She wore a blue skirt, and a white top. She immediately left the house without breakfast and not saying goodbye to anyone. She just grabbed her book bag and left.

(Matt's Apartment)

Matt was already up by 7:15 and was already for school. He just had to wait for his dad to wake-up and see what he wanted for breakfast. 7:30 was the time his dad decided to have some breakfast.

"Hey dad, what would you like for breakfast?"

"No thanks son, I have to get to work." Then Mr. Ishida left while Matt than prepared his own breakfast. He ate scrambled eggs and bacon. He had on the same uniform as Tai. It was 7:50 by the time he left.

(Izzy's Home)

Izzy home was forever panicked as him and his family was in a hurry to leave and be précised to their schedules. Izzy was ready but trying to find his pocket protector with all his pens and pencils.

"No it's not in my drawer. Not under bed. Not even in my vault. I know!" Izzy than grabbed a remote and pressed a button which made a beep and lead him behind his computer. It was a security finding device. There were 12 other buttons that had devices for 12 other important things. After finding the protector, Izzy grabbed his book bag and left his house running.

(Cody's Apartment)

Cody was practicing his Kendo at the crack of dawn every morning. It always loosened him up for the day. He practiced for a half an hour, until he decided to take a bath. After taking the bath, he wore black shorts, a white long sleeve with a black vest. . HE saw his mom and he greeted her.

"Greetings Mother"

"Greetings Cody. I made you grill cheese" Cody then leaped at the table and began eating in a proper manner. When he was finished, he walked to his mother and gave her a kiss before leaving.

"Salutations Mother."

"Salutations Cody." He gave her a quick smile and left. Cody left 10 minutes before any of the other digidestined left their homes.

(Davis's Apartment)

Davis was asleep like a rock. He woke up around 7:44. He then noticed how late it was.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe my alarm, clock is still broken! I have to get to School!" Davis than stripped down till he was in his boxer briefs. He then plowed through a big pile of clothes till he found a blue striped shirt and a pair of pants.

"Ahhhhhh! My goggles!" Davis was than searching through the piles of junk for his goggles. He was nothing without them. He looked on a pile.

"Playstation controller. Cheats book. My D-3. DemiVeemon" Davis was yelling at all the stuff he found and eventually caught the attention of a very pissed-off Digimon.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry buddy, I'm trying to find my goggles! God I'm so late."

"Oh, there in the living room, where your playstation is."

"What are they doing over there?"

"You took them off after your soccer game yesterday." Davis than felt dumbfounded at the situation. He put DemiVeemon on his bed, and ran out of his room and toward the living room. He found his Goggles on his PS (playstation) and headed for the kitchen.

"Mom, whatever you made I'll eat!" Davis was in a real rush, that after that, he knocked Jun over.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What do you think? I'm late! What about you? Daydreaming about your never going to be boyfriend Matt?"

"Hey, I don't like him anymore!"

"Mmhhhhhh. Yeah and that is why you call out his name in your sleep."

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up!"

"Alright, enough both of you!" Their angry father interrupted. Then they both ate their breakfast at such a fast paste that they both got the hiccups as well and didn't care and ran out for school.

Authors Note: This is all I have. So Review and tell me how to continue and change it. Peace for now.


End file.
